Nickelodeon Hits Season
Nickelodeon Hits Season (or known as: Nickelodeon Hits in the UK and Canada) are seven DVDs with Nicktoons. List of them: 'Season 1: March 3 2034' *King Julien for a Day (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *Discover America (From Rugrats) *Coup DeVille (From All Grown Up!) *Pizza Delivery (From Spongebob Squarepants) *Power Mad! (From The Fairly OddParents) *Party at Neutron's (From Jimmy Neutron) *To Chill a Mocking Blurg (From Planet Sheen) *The Toast of T.U.U.F. (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *Dollar Day (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Otto 3000 (From Rocket Power) 'Season 2: September 1 2034' *Izzy or Isn't He (From All Grown Up!) *Spongebob's House Party (From Spongebob Squarepants) *The Kid Stuff (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *The Otter Gone Wild (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Dil Saver (From Rugrats) *Runaway Rocketboy! (From Jimmy Neutron) *Jimmy Goes to College (From Jimmy Neutron) *The Timmy TV (From The Fairly OddParents) *The Big Day (From Rocket Power) *Well Bread Man (From Planet Sheen) *Man-Artica the Ride (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) 'Season 3: Janurury 31 2035' *Yu-Gotta-Go (From All Grown Up!) *The Best Day Ever (From Spongebob Squarepants) *Quiet Please (From Rugrats) *To the Moon (From Catscratch) *The Library (From Avatar: The Last Airbender) *The Doommates (From The X's) *The Badger Pride (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Island of the Menehune (From Rocket Power) *Operation: Jet Fusion (From Jimmy Neutron) *Foul Balled (From The Fairly OddParents) *Pilot (From Planet Sheen) *The Mall Rat (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *Saving Private Chum Chum (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) 'Season 4: July 7 2035' *Too Many Timmys! (From The Fairly OddParents) *Alienated (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Curse of Reptar (From All Grown Up!) *New Student Starfish (From Spongebob Squarepants) *The Return of the Nanobots (From Jimmy Neutron) *Back to School (From Rugrats) *Free Hovis (From Catscratch) *Y's Up (From The X's) *The Ember Island Players (From Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Race Across New Zealand (From Rocket Power) *Torzilla (From Planet Sheen) *Snap Dad (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *No Toy Story (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) 'Halloween: October 24 2035' *Scaredy Pants (From Spongebob Squarepants) *I Was a Penguin Zombie (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Ghost Story (From Rugrats) *The Curse of the Werewuff (From Rugrats) *The Scary Godparents (From The Fairly OddParents) *The Nightmare in Retroville (From Jimmy Neutron) *The Night Before (From Rocket Power) *Arnold's Halloween (From Hey Arnold!) 'Christmas: December 25 2035' *The Finster Who Stole Christmas (From All Grown Up!) *Christmas Who (From Spongebob Squarepants) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (From Spongebob Squarepants) *The All-Nighter Before Christmas (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Santa Experience (From Rugrats) *Babies in Toyland (From Rugrats) *Night Morning (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) *A Very Brrr-y Icemas (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Arnold's Christmas (From Hey Arnold!) *A Rocket X-Mas (From Rocket Power) *Holly Jolly Jimmy (From Jimmy Neutron) *Christmas Every Day! (From The Fairly OddParents) *Merry Wishmas (From The Fairly OddParents) 'Season 5: 2036' *The Rats Race (From All Grown Up!) *The Roller Cowards (From Spongebob Squarepants) *It's About Time (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *EVIL! (From Catscratch) *AAIIEE Robot! (From The X's) *Summer Breezy (From Rocket Power) *The Avatar Returns (From Avatar: The Last Airbender) *See Jimmy Run (From Jimmy Neutron) *Power Pals! (From The Fairly OddParents) *Desperate Houseguests (From Planet Sheen) *Iron Mutt (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *Marsha Marsha Marsha (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) 'Season 6: 2036' *Seperate But Equal (From All Grown Up!) *The Camping Episode (From Spongebob Squarepants) *Lady Sings the News (From Jimmy Neutron) *Poof's Playdate (From The Fairly OddParents) *Rat Fink (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *Katilda (From Catscratch) *Train Rex (From The X's) *Unaired Pilot (From Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Reggie: The Movie (From Rocket Power) *Watch Dog (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *Washing My Sheen (From Planet Sheen) *Fan-bidextrous (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) 'Season 7: 2037' *Gone (From Spongebob Squarepants) *Dread and Breakfast (From The Fairly OddParents) *The Zoo Tube (From The Penguins of Madagascar) *The King of Mars (From Jimmy Neutron) *The Unicorn Club (From Catscratch) *The Tell-Tale Burger (From Mr. Meaty) *The Arcade of Doom (From Back at the Barnyard) *Bess-E (From The Mighty B!) *Mission: Really Big Mission (From T.U.U.F. Puppy) *Trial by Jerry (From Planet Sheen) *The Wizboy (From Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Good News Bad News (From Rugrats: Preschool Daze) Category:Category